Love Sentence Concert
by Axis28
Summary: A few weeks have passed since Star defeated Toffee and saved Mewni from disaster. Now she has returned to Earth, along with Marco and they are ready to resume their normal lives, only things are still awkward between Star and Marcos. Will going to a concert with some friends help patch things up? Or will it make things more awkward? Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again! Here with a brand new story to show you all for your reading pleasure. Now a quick note, this story was started just before the season three movie … you know, the cluster of episodes that looked like it should have been the end of season two? Anyway, that's the context I was working with, and thankfully, things actually worked out for me with the events in the movie so I can work with the context of everything up to that point. Now a quick note, I am using two of my OC's in this story. Now I know a lot of people out there don't like it when I use my OC's but A, I had to in order to make some of the plot points work, B, it's been forever since I used them and I really want to include them in a proper story of mine, and C, it's my story. Now how about we get to the actual story?**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

It was another wonderful day in Echo creek, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone's favorite dynamic pair of the blond haired princess Star Butterfly and her hoodie wearing best friend Marco Diaz were sitting across from each other eating breakfast while one of them was trying hard to bring up a specific conversation.

"So." Marco began awkwardly. "It's … really nice weather we've been having these past few days."

"Huh?" Star asked as she looked up. "Oh yeah, totally." She nervously returned to eating her breakfast, pretending to not have a care in the world. "It has been nice ever since we defeated Toffee."

"You Star." Marco clarified.

Star looked at Marco confused. "Huh?"

"You defeated Toffee."

"You were there." Star explained. "And I'm glad that you were."

"Yeah." Marco began as he stirred his cereal with his spoon. "Speaking of … us coming back … or more specifically … when you left-"

"I told you I was sorry, okay?" Star exclaimed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone like that, especially your girlfriend. It was rude, inconsiderate, unfriendly, and very … spur of the moment." She looked to the side and began playing with a strand of hair. "I'm sorry that I caused things to go sour between you two, it was never my intent, especially since the whole crush thing was just a-"

"Your confession had nothing to do with it!" Marco interrupted. "It's just … you were the only reason Jackie and I got together in the first place and after you left we … took things into perspective."

"Meaning that it was my fault."

"It wasn't …" Marco paused as he began to think about it. "Well … it's not like it could have been prevented, we were going to drift apart sooner or later." Marco let out a sigh. "Look, this … this isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"It isn't?" Star asked curiously. "Well … what is it then?"

Marco froze. Since Star left, and he broke up with Jackie, he's had more than enough time to think about how he felt about Star and realized that his feelings were anything but platonic, the only problem being he was no longer sure that she still felt the same way. "Uh … what … do we have planned for this week?"

"I haven't thought about it." She replied. "I mean … I thought that if I ever did defeat Toffee … I didn't think my mom would actually let me return, let alone want me to."

"Well, you did learn a lot here."

Star looked at the boy before her and felt her heart jump. "Yeah, I have." She said as she tried to hold back a blush. "So … what do you want to do this week?"

Marco paused to contemplate what she had asked him. "I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it either."

They continued to sit there, staring at each other awkwardly until the doorbell provided a welcome interruption. "I'll get it." Marco said as he jumped to his feet.

He made his way to the door, leaving the young princess by herself and allowing her to calm her racing heart. Star had more or less given up on the notion that her feelings for her best friend would go away, but she was more than determined to make sure that they wouldn't get in the way of things returning to normal. That task however was proving to be getting more difficult with each passing day.

After a moment, Marco returned holding a pile of mail. "It was only the mailman."

"Why didn't he just leave it in the mailbox?" Star asked.

Marco shrugged before sitting down and going through it. "Let's see … not important, not important, bill, not important …" He paused at a blue envelope and read who it was addressed to. "It's for you." He handed it to Star who looked at it quizzically as she took it and opened it.

"Oh." She exclaimed as she pulled out its contents. "Looks like I won."

"Won what?" Marco asked as he continued going through the mail.

"One of the contests I entered … now which one was this?"

"You don't even remember what contest you entered?"

"I entered a lot of them, I don't remember which one this is specifically." She took another look at it then smiled. "Oh … Love Sentence tickets."

"Wait, really?" Marco asked excitedly as he looked up from the mail. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah." Star replied half heartedly. "I mean … it's been awhile since we've gone so … yeah." She handed him the letter before going back to her breakfast. "I mean it would be nice and all … just the two of us … as friends of course … going to a Love Sentence concert."

"This is for six people."

"Huh?"

Marco looked down at the letter and began reading it. "Congratulations Star Butterfly, you have won our second place prize for you and up to five of your friends to attend the upcoming Love Sentence concert-" he stopped and looked up at her. "Always read the fine print."

"Oh." She said as she took the ticket back. "Well we can sell the rest of them, right?"

"It's one ticket for six people." Marco replied. "Plus they're tied to your name."

"Of course." Star said as she looked to the side. "So … we invite four more or it's wasted."

"Well … if you want to." Marco said as he scratched the back of his head.

Star looked up at him as she snapped to attention, her last trip to a Love Sentence concert was still fresh in her mind but she was determined to not let that stop her from having a good time with Marco and other friends. "We … could ask Alfonzo and Ferguson. I mean it's been forever since we've talked to them, so why not?"

"The concert is this Saturday, right?"

Star looked at the ticket and sure enough, the date was for the upcoming Saturday. "Yeah, this Saturday."

"Then I think they all ready have plans, plus, they're not the biggest fans of Love Sentence."

"Okay." Star said before looking down in thought. "How about … Kelly and Todd?"

"Didn't they break up not too long ago?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but they got back together yesterday."

"Yeah, I mean this morning, I heard that they broke up again."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Star said as she ate another spoonful of cereal. "Let's put them on the bottom of the list." She paused for a minute before looking back at Marco. "What was the name of that boy with the name that sounds like yours?"

"Who?" Marco replied.

"You know, the guy with the fireworks."

"Marcus?" Marco asked. "His name doesn't sound that much like mine."

"Right." Star replied sarcastically. "Does he like Love Sentence?"

"I think so, if you want to invite him, then go right ahead." Marco swallowed a spoonful of cereal, then looked at Star. "If you're inviting him you might as well invite Faith as well."

"Who?" Star asked.

"The girl with the crutches."

Star looked back at the ticket then glanced back at Marco. "You're sure she will survive the experience?"

"You could ask her, but they're like best friends so you can't invite one without the other."

"Kinda like us." Star replied. "Okay then, that leaves two more."

"If Marcus and Faith say yes."

"Right, so how about Janna?"

Marco nearly choked on his breakfast. "Janna?" He asked. "I … well … they are your tickets, you can invite whomever you want."

"YAY!" Star exclaimed. "Now we need a fourth … Starfan?"

Marco looked up and sighed. "I think she's getting tickets anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"A hunch, but we can still check." He turned around and faced the window behind him. "Hey Starfan, you have tickets to the concert?"

After a moment, Starfan's homemade headbands began slowly rising from the other side of the window along with the rest of her. "I got them as soon as I saw the letter in the mail."

Marco turned back to Star as Starfan ducked back behind the window. "There, see? She all ready has a ticket."

"Then we still need to find a sixth." Star noted.

"If Marcus, Faith, and Janna say yes that is." Marco added.

Star nodded then went back to eating. "I'm sure we'll find our sixth, but let's see what everyone else says first."

* * *

 **A quick note before I leave, I do plan to keep this POV seeing as people seem to like it when I keep one POV and I need to switch between characters so it's going to stick. Now about the upcoming chapters, I plan to finish the masked Charro on Monday, and my other story will be what's updated the week after. That means that this story isn't going to be updated for a whole two weeks, I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now I'm back with another chapter of my Love Sentence Concert story. I don't have much to say today but I'm feeling really cold today for some reason (Maybe I need to plug my heater back in). But that's not important right now, you're all interested in reading this story. Now how about we get to those reviews?**

 **Kuriyan BBQ: Well in their defense, you would never want to tell someone that you have a crush on them, but I see where you're coming from.**

 **H. Mae: Why thank you Mae, and sadly, no, it's not possible to vote. I don't think that will be a problem though. And don't worry, the next chapter will be here in two more weeks, or if you're impatient then you could always check out the story that's running alongside this one.**

 **Oracle6044: Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

(The next day)

Marco was making his way to Marcus's house after calling him a number of times, with no answer. He didn't think Marcus was the type to ignore him, but then again, he hadn't known him for that long so it was really up in the air.

"Well this is the place." Marco said as he arrived at a house that looked almost like his. "I hope he's home."

He knocked on the door and waited until a grown woman with long blond hair opened the door to greet him. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi Mrs. Dixon, my name is Marco, I'm a friend of Marcus." Marco began.

"Oh, Marco." Mrs. Dixon replied. "Marcus talks a lot about you and your girlfriend Star."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really? Then maybe Marcus really does like her."

Marco paused, then shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to ask him something; but he's not answering his phone, so I figured I'd ask him in person."

"Oh, well Marcus is in the garage. You're welcome to come in,, just knock on the door first."

"Thank you Mrs. Dixon." Marco said before making his way to the garage.

"Well, here goes nothing." Marco knocked on the door until it opened, revealing a boy slightly shorter than himself with messy brown hair, glasses, and a blue hoodie in addition to fireproof gloves.

"Marco." Marcus greeted. "I figured you would show up." He stepped back and motioned for Marco to come in.

"And how exactly did you figure that?" Marco asked as he walked inside.

Marcus pointed to a glass box with a phone inside of it. "I'm actually going to have to ask that if you're going to come in, that you also put your phone in there. I don't want to risk any sparks that may start a fire."

Marco shrugged then took out his phone, lifted up the cover of the box, and placed his phone inside. "Also if you could put on gloves and change your shoes that would be-"

"I won't be here that long Marcus." Marco interrupted.

Marcus looked down at Marco's feet and sighed. "Fine, but I must insist on the gloves."

Marco rolled his eyes and took some gloves from a box on the wall and put them on as Marcus handed him a pair of safety glasses. "Thank you." Marco said as he put them on.

"So what's up?" Marcus asked as he walked over to a bench with a few papers, tubes, powder, and a scale on it. "What brings you to my workshop?"

"Well, Star won tickets for a Live Sentence concert and she wanted to invite you."

"Love Sentence, huh?" Marcus said as he placed one of the tubs on the scale. "Personally, I'm a fan of the classics, like Beethoven, Mozart, or Chopin. Not much of fan of that new age stuff."

Marco looked at Marcus like he had just grown a second head which started singing off key until Marcus turned to look at the stunned Marco. "I was joking Marco, I love Love Sentence." He paused and went over that statement in his head. "Love … Love Sentence … doesn't sound right. Anyway, sure, I'd love to join you guys."

"Okay, that's good to hear … also, Star wanted to extend an invitation to Faith as well, so do you think she would be up for it?"

"Of course." Marcus said as he placed one of the tubes on the scale and began measuring powder into it. "She would probably love to go to a concert, regardless … there's not going to be much standing, is there?"

"I'm pretty sure there will be seats." Marco answered.

"That's good, I don't think she would be able to stand for the whole concert." He stopped measuring and set the tube aside. "Any idea who else would be coming?" Marcus asked.

"Star, me, you, Faith … Janna."

Marcus paused and turned to look at Marco. "Janna Ordona?"

"Yup." Marco replied. "Anyway, I need to get going, you'll pass on the invitation to Faith, right?"

"Sure." Marcus replied as he put another tube on the scale. "Just text me the details later, okay?"

"Sure thing Marcus."

* * *

(No one's POV)

Meanwhile, Star was sitting at the mall food court with Janna discussing their plans for Saturday. "Come on Janna, it'll be fun, just all us friends at a concert,hanging out, having fun."

Janna gave Star a suspicious look. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Never better." Star replied with a smile. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Janna sat back, continuing to give Star a suspicious look. "No, I just remember the last time you crossed Marco with a romantic event."

"What? No, I'm over that." Star said as she crossed her arms attempting to maintain a confident air about her.

Janna let out a sigh and decided to test just how much Star was over Merco. "So I heard that Jackie was interested in getting back together with him."

"What?!" Star exclaimed as she slammed her hands onto the table.

Janna shot her a sly smile as her worried expression and reaction spoke for itself. "Yeah, you're totally over this."

Star paused before slowly sinking back into her seat. "Okay … maybe I'm not over this yet, but it won't affect me, I promise."

"Yeah, I don't believe that." Janna said as she sat back.

Star sighed and hit her head against the table. "Damn." She picked her head up and looked towards her friend. "So then what am I supposed to do? I know Marco would never be interested in me like that, but he's my best friend ever and Love Sentence is our thing, I can't just not go."

"I didn't say you didn't have to." She paused as a smile formed on her lips. "Say Star, you said that you have a ticket for six people right?"

Star closed her eyes and moaned. "Yes, that's right."

"And … counting me makes five?"

"That is also right."

"Then how about this, you let me invite the sixth, and not only will I come, but I will help make sure Marco doesn't think you're acting suspicious."

Star's eyes shot open as she looked at Janna. "You can do that?"

"Easily." She replied.

"Then sure, anything to make things more normal."

Janna laughed and nodded. "Sure, more normal."

* * *

 **And there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone, so … honestly, I don't have much to say here, I mean I've lost a lot of interest in posting these stories and I just want to get to my next one to see if that has more luck. In any event, let's get to the … oh wait … there were no reviews for the last chapter … never mind. By the way, this is a short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

(A few days later)

The rest of the week flew by and now it was the night before the Love Sentence concert. Star and Marco had just finished brushing their teeth and were just about to head to their rooms. "Man, I can't believe how fast the week flew by." Marco said as he wiped the toothpaste from his mouth.

"I know, right?" Star replied. "Which reminds me, did Marcus talk to his girlfriend yet?"

"He did, but I don't think they're dating." Marco replied.

"They're not dating?" Star asked intrigued. "That's interesting."

"Interesting?" Marco asked as he looked over to her.

"I mean … I find it interesting that they aren't together yet … but that's beside the point. Both of them are coming then?"

"Yup." Marco replied. "Marcus said that she would be happy to join us … just … remember the first aid kit."

"I will." Star replied.

After both of them put their toothbrushes away, Marco found himself looking in the mirror feeling a bit guilty. "We never found a sixth, did we?"

"Huh? Oh, Janna said she would take care of that."

Marco turned to Star surprised. "She did?" He asked. "That … worries me."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Star said, trying to ease Marco. "I mean honestly, who could possibly be worse than Janna?"

"I can think of a few people whose appearance would be troubling." Marco replied as he poured himself a cup of water.

As Marco began gargling, Star began to contemplate a question. "But … who do you think she would invite?"

Marco spit out his water and turned to Star. "I have no idea." He answered. "I understand her a lot less than you do."

"That is true." Star noted. She thought back to her conversation with Janna, and how she said that she would bring someone who would prevent people from noticing that she was acting suspicious; but that didn't help her figure out who it was. "What's the worst that could happen?" She said as she filled up a cup of water and began gargling.

Marco paused for a minute then shrugged. "Yeah, it's definitely going to be better than last time."

Star spit out her water and looked at Marco confused. "What happened last time?"

"You know, back when Jackie was with us and you … had a … crush on me."

"What? That didn't bother me." Star said as she forced a smile. "I told you, it was just a crush and I'm over it."

"You blew up the billboard." Marco stated.

Star looked around nervously trying to avoid looking Marco in the eye. "You … knew that was me?"

Marco crossed his arms "Who else has the power to do that on Earth Star?"

"Ah ha ha … point taken." She placed both her palms onto the counter and took a deep breath. "Okay, so last time I was … a little upset, but I was happy for you and Jackie."

"But you still left early." Marco looked away and began scratching the back of his head. "I should've had more self control. I mean it was just supposed to be the three of us, as friends, and I made you feel like a third wheel."

"It's not your fault Marco!" Star interjected as she turned to him. "I was the one who had a crush on you, I was just having trouble coming to terms with the fact that Jackie was becoming more important to you than me." She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "But that's all in the past, I'm over my crush so now there's nothing to worry about because, like I said, I'm over it."

"Right." Marco replied as he placed his hands on the counter. "This time it'll just be the six of us friends so there's not going to be ANY romantic tension this time whatsoever."

"Exactly." Star said as she forced a smile.

Marco nodded and forced a smile himself. "Perfect." He replied. "I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning." He began walking out of the room as Star waved to him.

"Good night Marco." She replied. As soon as Marco got out of the room, Star noticed a cold sensation on the side of her face. "What the?" As she reached up to feel what it was. "Tears?" She asked. "Of course." She slapped her hands onto the table and began to laugh as the tears continued to flow. "No romantic tension whatsoever, because Marco and I don't have feelings for one another."

As Star was dealing with her feelings in the bathroom, Marco was also working through his own emotions in his room. "Damn it Marco." He said to himself as he sat at his desk. "You just had to go to the dance with Jackie, didn't you? You couldn't have simply remembered that you made plans with Star." He slammed his hand on the desk and shook his head. "Yeah, she made plans with Janna but she had made those beforehand. I was just so eager to dump our plans to go out with Jackie and I didn't even run it by Star before saying yes."

He ran his fingers through his hair and moaned. "She must think our friendship doesn't matter to me anymore … I've really messed up this time."

He sighed and looked upward. "And now, I've lost my chance … she has realized that I'm nothing special and has gotten over me."

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've come to a realization of sorts, this whole writing the story before posting it thing is obviously not working for me so I've decided to pull my once a week updates and from this point forward, I will be rushing this fic to its conclusion so that I can be done with it. The reason for this is … well … had I worked on this while I posted it, I would have realized sooner how few people were interested in it and would have spent my time in something that more people would have liked. Anyway, let's get the reviews over with.**

 **Heavybond56: No, this story is actually about to get complicated. I should know, I had to double check my work a number of times while writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

(The next day)

Marco was downstairs staring outside the window trying to get his mind off his best friend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Star asked catching the boy off guard.

"Wha? Uh … no, just … waiting for everyone else, that's all."

"Well they'll be here soon enough, you don't have to stand by the window the whole time."

"Right." Marco said as he stepped away from the window. "Say … Star … you don't think Janna invited Jackie, do you?"

Star opened her mouth to respond but wasn't entirely sure who Janna invited, in all honesty. Jackie would make things awkward for both of them, thus making Star's actions much less out of the ordinary; but she would never want to do that to Marco and she knew Janna wouldn't do that either, would she? "I'm sure Janna didn't invite Jackie, I mean … seriously, what are the odds of that?"

"Too high for my liking." Marco replied.

Before Star could respond, there was a knock at the door causing Star to rush over and throw it open. "Marcus!" Star exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug before noticing the girl who was standing next to him. "And you must be Faith." The girl in question was a little shorter than Marcus, with a pink hoodie, baggy pants, and mid length messy blond hair that covered her right eye and part of her left eye barely showing its blue color. In addition, she was propped up with forearm crutches and there was a burn on the right side of her neck. "Marcus told me a lot about you, but he never mentioned how beautiful you are." Star stepped out of the way allowing Faith to step into the house.

"Awe, that's sweet of you." Faith replied as she began moving into the house. "But you don't have to lie."

"I'm not making it up, I think you look gorgeous."

Faith smiled at Star before turning around to address everyone. "Well, all that aside, today is the concert!" She exclaimed with glee before freezing, with a concerned look on her face. "I'm dressed okay, right?" She shifted her weight to her left side and quickly brushed her hair out of her right eye, almost hitting Marco with one of her crutches but allowing Star and Marco to notice that her left eye was green, a different color than her right. "I mean I've never been to a concert before so I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear."

"You're fine." Marcus reassured as he closed the door behind them. "You're drastically over thinking this if you ask me."

"You've never been to one either Marcus." She replied.

Star stepped between them and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "You're fine, if anything, I'm the one who's outfit stands out because I'm the only here not wearing a hoodie." Faith looked around at both the guys in the room before looking back to Star who was wearing a light blue sundress. "That doesn't matter though, because I have something I'm preparing that will make all of us match."

"Wait a second." Marco began as his voice filled with hope. "Are you making more concert Tees?"

Star turned to Marco with a furious look on her face. "Don't spoil the surprise!"

"Did you seriously make concert tees?" Faith asked as she moved towards Star. "Because that would be the most amazing thing ever."

"I'm almost finished, I only need to know who Janna chose as our sixth and I should be able to finish them before we get there."

"Speaking of which." Marcus began. "Any idea when they will arrive?"

As if waiting for someone to ask, the doorbell rang and Star rushed over hoping it was who she thought it was. "Janna?" She said as she threw the door open. What she saw wasn't exactly who she was expecting, sure, it was Janna, but with her was quite possibly the last person she expected.

"Hey Star." The demon prince known as Tom greeted. "Long time no see."

Star forced herself to maintain her smile as she grabbed onto Janna's sleeve and dragged her into the house. "I need a word with you."

The rest of the group watched in confusion as Star dragged one of her best friends upstairs leaving Tom with the rest of the group. "So." Tom began. "Is anyone going to introduce me to the new faces?"

Meanwhile, Star and Janna were in Star's room, were Star was chewing out Janna out. "You invited Tom?! Of all the people of any dimension, Tom?!"

"I said I would invite someone who would make the way you act not so suspicious." Janna replied. "If anyone thinks you're acting weird then you can just blame it on his presence."

"That's not the point." Star replied. "If Tom finds out about my feelings for Marco then he'll kill him, or worse!"

"You don't put enough faith in him. And if that is true then simply don't let him find out about your feelings for Marco." Janna replied. "It's not like you plan on telling Marco about your feelings for him."

Star opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Janna did have a point, Star had no intention of ever telling Marco about how she felt; which means that this was actually a better idea than she initially thought. She still thought that it was a bad idea though. "Fine." Star said in defeat. "But you have to help me finish up the Love Sentence concert Tees."

"Whatever." Janna said with a shrug. "Before we do that though, seeing as you don't plan on laying a claim on Marco, would you mind if I asked him out?"

"What?"

"I mean you do have good taste, he is a fine catch after all."

Star froze as her left eye started to twitch. "Are you … seriously asking … if you can go out with my crush?"

"Yeah." Janna replied before shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'm asking you if it's all right with you."

Star paused for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "I don't own him, if he says yes then … what can I do?"

"Sweet." Janna replied.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, the rest of the gang was getting acquainted with the demon prince Janna had brought with her. "So you're really a fan of Love Sentence?" Faith asked from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I mean I was a little embarrassed about it at first but I've grown to accept it." He snapped his fingers causing a giant hole to burn in the wall revealing his carriage. "And I've prepared my ride specifically for tonight's festivities."

"Oh." Faith said feeling a little upset. "I guess that means we're not walking then, huh? I mean nothing against your ride Tom, I'm sure it's great and all but-"

"Wait, walking?" Tom asked. "Why would you want to walk?"

"We wouldn't be walking even if Tom didn't bring a ride." Marcus replied as he stood behind the couch.

"I don't need you looking after me Marcus." Faith hissed. "And I'm a lot better at waking since I got a new piece of hardware in my leg."

Marcus face palmed as Tom and Marco shared a confused and concerned look. "Okay, first off, I am aware of the metal plate, but that wasn't put there to help you walk."

"Yes it was."

"Don't try and pull one over on me, your father went over this in detail, that metal plate is there because your leg wasn't healing properly."

"But they took the opportunity to add in support as well. I'm sure I could hold myself up, even without one of my crutches."

Marcus facepalmed again. "Okay, I believe you, but that brings me to my second point, the concert is over an hour away by car." The entire room was silent as Faith slowly turned away feeling a little foolish.

Both Tom and Marco looked at Marcus who also looked a little embarrassed himself. "Okay, maybe I went too far." He slid over the couch and into the seat next to her. "Look, I know you're improving and all, but you have to remember that those of us who aren't amazing have limitations." He placed a hand on her shoulder as she began to turn back slightly. "So when I say we won't be walking that far, it's not because I don't think you can, but because I know I can't."

"Marcus?" Faith asked softly. "Could you take your hand off my shoulder?"

Marcus was quick to pull his hand off Faith's shoulder and retreat to the other side of the couch apologetically.

There was an awkward silence about the room until Star came sliding down the stairs with Janna walking close behind. "I'm back!" Star sang as she held a pile of shirts in her hands. "And guess what I have for everyone."

"Concert Tees?" Faith asked hopefully.

Star nodded as she placed the pile of shirts onto a nearby table and picked one up for everyone to see. It had a mini version of each of their faces all lined up with Star's on the far left followed by Marcus, Janna, Tom, Faith, and finally Marco in addition to having the phrase 'Love Sentence Concert squad' above them in big bold letters. "Hand crafted, like always." She walked around the room giving a tee to everyone as she did.

"And they're larger this time." Marco said as he easily managed to get his head through the hole.

"Yup." Star said with a smile. "I made sure to make them all the right size this time, I will admit, I had to use a little magic because I didn't know who our sixth was, but other than that, completely hand made."

"Well they look great." Tom began. "Shall we be going then?"

There was an awkward silence until Janna pointed over to Faith who was still trying to get it over her head. "I've got it." She said as she struggled with the shirt. "I do this every morning, just give me a few minutes."

"Need a hand there?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Faith replied as she finally managed to get one arm through a sleeve. It took a good four or five minutes but eventually, she managed to get her hand through the other sleeve and her head through the hole. "Phew, sorry about that." She looked over to her crutches and began to reach for them.

Janna was quick to pick them up and hand them to Faith, causing Faith to look at her with a slightly offended expression. "Here you go." Janna said without looking at her.

Faith looked at the crutches and sighed. "Thank you." She said as she took the crutches from her and began working her arms into them. "Okay then, let's get going." She slowly pushed herself to her feet and began making her way over to Tom's carriage while the others waited for a moment.

"Anyway." Janna began as she got up and took Marcus's hand. "How about you accompany me fire boy."

"Uh." Marcus mumbled as Janna dragged him over to where Marco was.

"And you as well." She said as she threw her arm around Marco's shoulder and pulled Marcus closer to throw her other arm around his shoulder. "One can never have too many guys."

Star watched Janna in disbelief as she dragged both Marco and Marcus with her, while Faith also stared as they passed her. "What the-" Faith mumbled as Janna walked both the other boys into the carriage.

"So." Tom said as he walked up to Star. "After you?"

Star looked at Tom then back at Janna and then back to Tom. "I … okay, fine."

Tom watched in confusion as Star walked to the carriage and followed soon after followed by Faith. As Faith reached the door to the carriage, she found that all the others were just standing there, staring at the inside of Tom's carriage in awe. "What's everyone staring at?" She asked as she tried to look past them, to no avail. "Come on! Let me-" She was cut off when she finally managed to get a good look at the inside of Tom's carriage. "Whoa." She whispered.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, so here I have another chapter and … well, I think I've said enough about this story for now. Let's just cut right to the reviews.**

 **HeartsDmise: Well, you are right about it being early in the story but … I don't think there's an alternate reason for it. I do appreciate you sticking with me though, it means a lot.**

 **Kuriyan BBQ: Thank you, you're review brightened up my day, I try my best with my OC's and I was a little worried that I may have put too much focus on them, especially in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

The inside of Tom's carriage was significantly larger than the outside, with a buffet table of candy dispensers, a fridge filled with soft drinks, disco ball, flat screen T.V., karaoke stage, pinball machines, and recliners; all with a red tint. "So how do you like it?" Tom asked as he walked in.

Janna walked in with both Marcus and Marco in tow. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. "Hey, how about we hit the karaoke first."

"You don't strike me as one who enjoys singing." Marco said as he tried to resist Janna's pull.

"I don't, but I enjoy watching other people suffer." She replied as she continued to drag both the boys to the karaoke stage.

"You three enjoy, I need to get this ride moving." Tom noted as he began making his way to the front of the carriage.

"Shall we?" Star asked Faith as she motioned to the karaoke stage.

"Uh …" Faith looked around, then at Tom who had almost left. "Can I have a bottle of water really quick?"

"Hm?" Tom turned to her then opened the fridge next to the door and pulled out a water. "Here." He tossed it over, only realizing the trouble she would face in catching it after it left his hand. It seemed to travel in slow motion right up until Star stuck her hand in front of Faith and grabbed it, shooting Tom a leer as she did. "Yeah uh …" He took a step back. "I'll just … get this carriage started." He ran through the door slamming it behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Star asked as she absentmindedly handed the bottle to Faith. "He never thinks things through."

"You're telling me?" Faith replied as she took the bottle with her right hand and placed it under her left arm as she tried to twist the top off.

"Huh?" Star began as she realized that Faith was trying to open the bottle. "Oh right, you need help?"

Faith looked up briefly and smiled at Star. "That's awfully sweet of you, but I'm good." She said as she twisted the cap off. "See?" She took it in her right hand and took a sip before putting the cap back on and placing it back under her arm and began making her way over to the recliner.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Star asked as she followed her.

"I'm sure." Faith placed the drink in the cup holder. "I can handle myself." She sat in the recliner and began fishing around for something. "I know it's here somewhere … come on." She pulled out a small medicine bottle and smiled. "Finally." She paused as her smile slowly faded. "Wrong one."

"Again, are you sure you don't need a hand?" Star asked again as Faith put the medicine bottle down.

Faith took a deep breath then handed her bag to Star. "Okay … I need one of my medicines."

"Okay." Star reached into Faith's bag and began searching for a medicine bottle. "Uh … here." She said as she pulled one out.

Faith looked at the name and shook her head. "That's not it."

"It's not?" Star put it down and began searching again. "How about … this?" She pulled out another and Faith shook her head. "How many do you have?"

"Four." Faith replied.

"Really?" Star asked sarcastically as she searched around for the last one. "Only four?"

"Yep, one to help with my brittle bone disease, one for my broken leg, one for the new plate in my leg, and a pain reliever."

"And which one would this be?" Star asked as she pulled out the last one.

"That is the pain reliever." Faith answered.

Star twisted the cap off and poured a pill into her palm. "From the broken bone?" She asked as she handed Faith the pill and placed the cap back on.

"Yeah." Faith replied before tossing the pill into her mouth and chasing it with water. "I have a few others at home … but I only need them once a day."

"Sounds like a pain." Star said as she took the seat next to her. "So … you mind if I ask?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean about my conditions? Not at all." She adjusted her seat before starting. "You see, I was born with delicate bones, doctor says I may get better as I get older but … not much yet." She pulled the handle on the recliner and lifted her feet up. "But because I was so fragile … things didn't go right when I was born … so I can't move a few of my muscles all that well." She began to rub her left arm. "It was much worse on my left side than my right and I've been through a lot of physical therapy so I've gotten a lot better."

Star looked at Faith's legs then back at Faith. "You … mentioned they added support when they added the metal plate to your leg?"

"Yeah." Faith answered. "I mean, I didn't want to add things like that to help me but … when I heard I had to get one in anyway I figured that pride wasn't the best thing to have in this instance." She looked down at her leg and sighed. "But now they are talking about doing the same to my other leg to keep me balanced … I mean it's a great idea, it's just …" She looked away. "It's a lot of surgery."

"It sounds like it." Star replied. "But … that actually wasn't what I wanted to ask."

"It wasn't? Then what was?" Faith inquired.

"Um … well … I don't know how to ask this exactly … um … have you been flirting with-"

"HEY!" Faith interrupted before quickly looking over to the karaoke stage to see that Marco had just chosen a song before turning back to Star and talking in a hushed tone. "Are you trying to ask me if I'm into girls?"

"That's one way to put it." Star replied.

Faith let out a sigh and looked over to the stage again to make sure no one was paying attention. "Okay look, I'm pansexual, okay?"

Star looked at her surprised. "Havn't heard that one yet."

"It means I don't fall in love with someone based on gender."

"Isn't that the same as being bisexual?"

Faith shrugged. "I mean … There is a difference, so I would prefer to use the term pansexual."

Star paused then bit her lower lip. "Okay … but … I'm not interested in girls."

"I figured." Faith replied.

"Wait, what?" Star asked confused. "Then why have you been flirting with me?"

"I like flirting." Faith answered. "Guess I need to be a bit more careful though or the wrong people might find out."

Star paused for a bit. "You mean your parents?"

Faith let out a laugh then shook her head. "Star, I was adopted, remember? If my parents weren't okay with it, then I wouldn't have let anyone catch on."

"Okay then." Star said as she turned back to Faith. "From what I gather Echo Creek is a rather accepting place when it comes to things like that so … who's the wrong people?"

Faith bit her lower lip and looked over again to make sure no one was paying attention. "Marcus."

"Marcus?" Star almost shouted.

"Shhhhh." Faith hushed. "Seriously, be quiet."

"Oh, right." Star said as she began talking in a hushed tone. "So … why wouldn't your best friend accept you?"

"Marcus is a bit … religious."

"Religious?" Star inquired.

"Yeah, you see there are some religions out there that-"

"I know what you're talking about." Star interrupted. "But he's your best friend, I'm sure he would understand."

"He wears a cross around his neck all the time, when we were both at the orphanage I heard him praying every night, I've noticed him going to church most Sundays, and he even does a quick prayer when he's about to set off fireworks."

"He's in a demon themed carriage with a demon like person."

"Tom's a little too nice to be that kind of demon." Faith replied.

"I've heard that not all religious people are like that." Star began. "And Marcus doesn't seem like the kind to hate someone."

Faith reclined into her chair. "Well … I don't want to take the chance."

"Then how are you going to explain it when he sees you with a girl attached to your arm?"

"Maybe he won't."

"And why's that?" Star asked. "Is there a guy you currently have feelings for?"

Faith's face turned bright red as she sunk deeper into her chair and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Star asked.

"I said Marcus." Faith whispered, her face as red as a tomato.

Star smiled and tried to suppress her laughter. "You love your best friend … I know how that feels."

"Wait." Faith began with a look of surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, but let's keep both of that between us … but if you do plan on being with him, you should still tell him."

Faith looked back at him as he and Janna watched Marco sing Too Little, Too Late. "I don't know."

"He cares about people Faith, a lot, he likes making fireworks because it makes people happy, he wouldn't mind if you were bi or pan or whatever."

"I don't want to take the risk."

"Not telling him will put a lot of distance between you two … trust me, I know."

Faith shook her head. "He doesn't have to know."

Meanwhile, over at the stage, Marco was just finishing the song with Janna and Marcus watching. "We traveled high, on a gust of love, and I knew right from the start, nothing could tear us apart, until the day you broke my heart, and now it's, too little too late, Ooooo hooooo."

There was a pause before Janna and Marcus started clapping. "Bravo." Marcus cheered.

"Another thing to add to the list." Janna added.

"List?" Marco asked. "What list?"

"The list of reasons why you'll make a great boyfriend."

Marco froze for a moment before slowly stepping off the stage. "I'm going to get something to drink."

Janna and Marcus laughed while they sat in front of the stage. "So, you want to go next?" Janna asked. "It would be a fine addition to my list."

"Uh … I don't sing." Marcus began. "And … don't take this the wrong way, but I don't like you like that."

"Not yet anyway." Janna replied.

"Oh, speaking of which, can I have my lighter back?" Marcus asked as he held out his hand.

Janna stared at his hand in confusion. "You … never lent me your lighter."

"Yes, but you stole it from me back when you put your arm around me and lifted Marco's house keys."

"I … ugh." She pulled out a small silver lighter and handed it to Marcus. "How did you know?"

"I know you steal house keys, and I know my lighter was missing, only one chance you had to do that."

"Clever, aren't you?"

"It's not being clever, it's common sense, you're a famous thief, and you know what they say about a famous thief."

"I wouldn't say I'm famous."

"I wouldn't say you're good." Marcus paused as he looked around really quick. "Plus, back when I was younger there was a girl at the orphanage who was just like you where she would pretend to flirt with me while she rummaged through my pockets."

Janna laughed then gave him a coy smile. "So then you have a type? Well that's just another thing to add to your list."

"And once again, I'm not interested."

She laughed again. "Right, because you're interested in that blond haired girl back there, aren't you?" She said as she motioned to the two girls behind them.

Marcus looked back at them talking to each other then back at Janna. "You mean Star? I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I don't think she's into me like that."

"Not Star you idiot." Janna began. "The other one."

Marcus looked back again at his best friend then quickly turned to Janna. "You … mean Faith?" Janna nodded as Marcus blushed a little. "I … well … thing is I'm only barely sure she's even into guys."

"Say what?" Janna asked. Marcus motioned towards them again and Janna looked to find that it almost looked like Faith was flirting with Star. "Well … I mean she could, but … that doesn't mean that she's not into guys." She paused. "Wait … is that a problem for you or something?"

Marcus shot her an incredulous look. "What do you take me for? I grew up in an orphanage, even if I wanted to, I could not afford that kind of prejudice when a lot of the potential parents were the same gender."

Janna stared at him wide eyed then shrugged. "Okay then … what's the reason?"

"She's perfect." Marcus replied. "She could have anyone she wants, and I would have to compete with Marco and Star." He looked down at his feet then closed his eyes. "And what do I have to offer? The only impressive about me is my fireworks and that isn't even all that much."

Janna looked back at Faith then at Marcus. "Her? Perfect? I mean she's nice and all but I wouldn't say she's even close to perfect."

"I beg to differ, she's brilliant, beautiful, active, caring, and I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't have a multitude of people fighting over her well before next year."

"I would." Janna replied. "So … that means you're available then?"

Marcus opened his mouth then shook his head. "Janna, for the third time, I don't like you like that … I barely like you at all."

"For now." Janna replied. "I'm sure that will change in due time."

Marco quickly returned to Marcus and Janna with a bottle of gingerale. "Okay, so who's next?"

Janna shot up and grabbed his arm. "I was thinking we could do a duet."

"What?" Marco asked as he tried to take a step back.

"Oh don't play hard to get." Janna said as she interlocked her fingers with his. "I've always wanted to sing along with someone with as much talent as you."

Star, who had been watching from her recliner, began to twitch a little until Tom came back from the front. "So we're moving now, we should be there in about an hour and ten minutes."

Star smiled and quickly leaned over to Faith and whispered to her. "I need to borrow your crush for a bit." She got up, walked over to Marcus, and grabbed his arm. "You have your fireworks, right?" She asked. "I want to see some Earth fireworks."

"You want me to shoot off fireworks in here?" He began. "I don't know, I think that has a possibility of being dangerous."

"Not in here." She said as she pulled on his arm. "On the roof."

"Oh, because that's so much better." Star dragged him towards the back where she opened the door to the small balcony on the back before closing the door behind them.

"That's … strange." Marco said as he watched them.

"I wouldn't sweat it." Janna said as she pulled him to the stage. "She probably just wants a little distance from Tom."

"But I've changed." Tom replied.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you Tom." She said as she got onto the stage and began to select a song. "She'll probably be back soon enough."

Meanwhile, Star and Marcus were on the roof of the carriage with Star sitting with a big smile on her face and Marcus on all fours trying not to fall of the vehicle. "We have to be breaking all kinds of laws by doing this!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Don't be silly." Star pulled out her wand and waved it around causing a magical barrier to appear, preventing them from falling off the side. "See? We're perfectly safe."

"We're still shooting fireworks off the top of a moving vehicle that's moving at sixty miles per hour." Marcus added. "I think someone may have a problem with that."

"I'm sure no one will mind." Star said before shooting a blast of magic into the air which exploded into a variety of colors. "Now come on, it's your turn."

"I … didn't bring any." He looked away at the street beneath them. "You know, I didn't think they would be allowed in."

"Marcus." Star stated firmly.

Marcus sighed, reached into his hoodie and pulled out a bottle rocket. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me." Star said as Marcus pulled out his lighter, a small tube, and some duct tape.

He taped the tube to the top of the carriage and placed the rocket into the tube before lighting it and stepping back. "For the record, I do not condone doing this."

"I know." Star said before the rocket blasted off leaving a golden trail, ending in a small gold explosion. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Marcus replied as he watched it. "I'm just an amateur at best though, some of the professionals make things that are much better." He paused then turned to Star. "Hey, speaking of which, why did you want to see my fireworks when you could make things that are way better with your magic?"

"Mmm." Star pointed her want into the sky and let off another blast of magic. "Because I've seen magic my whole life, and Earth fireworks are made without any magic whatsoever, it's kinda amazing actually."

"If you say so." Marcus put another rocket into the tube and lit the fuse.

* * *

 **So, I was a bit worried about this chapter for reasons that I would hope are obvious so I'm a little glad to have it out of the way. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is late because I didn't like the method I originally used to convey the information … okay, who am I kidding? No one want's me to delay this story even more by saying why it's delayed. Let's just hit the- oh … yeah, there … aren't any of those … so then let's just get right to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

(A short time later)

Marco had given into Janna's demands and the pair had just finished the duet and were just now getting off the stage. "You were awesome." Janna whispered into Marco's ear as they stepped off the stage.

"Ha ha … well I … guess I'm better than I thought." He replied. "But I have to admit, you weren't so bad yourself."

"Are you flirting with me?" Janna asked.

"Oh no." Marco replied as he took a step back.

As Janna began to approach Marco, Star and Marcus came in from the roof with Star having the largest smile on her face. "Hi friends!" She greeted.

"Marcus!" Janna exclaimed as she walked over to him. "I'm sure you want to sing."

"No, nope nope nope." Marcus began as he backed away. "I would not like to sing, I can't sing, and I just got back from the roof."

"Oh come on." Janna said as she wrapped her arm around his. "I bet you're great at singing."

"And I bet that everyone here wants to keep their eardrums intact for when we get to the concert."

"Speaking of which." Tom began as he walked towards Marcus and Janna. "How exactly did you get into Love Sentence?"

"Excellent question!" Marcus said as he slipped from Janna's grasp and moved a short distance away. "It's an interesting story; I actually got into it because Star and Marco wouldn't stop talking about it."

"How exactly is that interesting." Janna asked. "I bet Tom's story is more interesting, he probably started following them because of Star."

"Actually my story is much the same as Marcus's." Tom replied. "I mean I bet most people thought it was to get back with Star, and I don't hold it against them, I mean I was really desperate to get back together with Star until not too long ago, but I was actually into Love Sentence long before Star was."

Marco turned to Star surprised. "Is that true?"

Star shrugged. "I don't think Love Sentence existed while I was dating Tom but I am new to it so … probably?"

"They were just getting started back then." Tom explained. "But they were known by a different name, even so, I wasn't a fan back then, it was actually part of my early anger managment."

"Ah ha, no, they were not." Star replied. "They didn't get started until three years ago."

"I'll rephrase." Tom began. "Most of the members were a part of another boy band, only a few of them though so not many know about it."

"If that were true, I would know about it." Star replied.

Janna sat back in her seat and pouted. "And here I thought that you and Star shared your first kiss while listening to Love Sentence."

Tom nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh … we actually … never-"

"We've never kissed." Star interrupted.

"What?" Janna asked as she suppressed a laugh. "You two have never kissed?" They shook their heads and Janna laughed. "And here I thought that the only ones here to not get kissed yet were Faith, Marcus, and I."

"Uh." Marcus began as he held up a finger.

"Yeah." Faith replied. "I actually thought it was just Marcus and I but it's nice to know we're not the only ones."

"Actually …" Marcus repeated only to be ignored again.

"I guess some of us just haven't managed to get in that first kiss though."

"I actually have … gotten my first kiss." Marcus noted finally catching everyone's attention. "So … I'm not in that category."

"Marcus?" Faith asked. "You? Was this before I got to Echo Creek?"

"Nah, it was when I was about seven."

"Kisses from parents don't count." Tom noted.

"I actually didn't have parents when I was seven." Everyone was quite as Tom's eyes went wide.

"Well I've just made this awkward." Tom noted.

"Wait a second." Faith said as she looked at Marcus. "You? You didn't have a girlfriend back then."

"I never said she was my girlfriend."

"Really?" Faith asked with a hint of skepticism. "And what pray tell was the name of this girl that kissed you?"

"Emily." Marcus replied causing the room to go silent.

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" Tom asked.

"Emily?" Faith asked. "Wait, is this the Emily I think it is?"

"I think so." Marcus replied. "Though … I wouldn't say I was consenting."

"Again, who?" Tom repeated.

"Not important." Faith snapped back. "But you're telling me you had a relationship with her? When you were seven"

"I wouldn't call it a relationship per per se."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Marcus looked at her surprised. "You … never asked … and I didn't think it mattered."

Faith paused then looked away. "Oh … right … yeah, sorry." She looked around before trying to change the subject. "So I got into Love Sentence when I first heard it during one of my yoga sessions, it wasn't the best music for the moment but I loved it."

"Yeah, Marco introduced me to it." Star added. "How about you Janna? How did you get into Love Sentence?"

Janna looked around at everyone then shrugged. "I don't remember." She got up and began to stretch. "Well, that's all of us, so does anyone want me to cream them at pinball?"

"You're welcome to try." Marcus said as he got up and followed her to the pinball machines.

"Oooo, can I join?" Tom asked as he followed.

The remaining three sat there staring at each other awkwardly until Marco stood up. "Well, I need to use the bathroom." He walked away leaving Star and Faith alone.

"Hey Star?" Faith began. "Do you think … Marcus is in love with Janna?"

"What makes you say that?" Star asked.

"I don't know, just … he seems like he likes the troublemaking type."

"What do you mean?"

"Emily!" Faith snapped. "She and her sister were just like Janna."

"Easy there." Star said trying to calm Faith down. "Marcus said he never had a relationship with her, remember?"

"I know …" Faith began rocking from side to side with a concerned look on her face. "But he still might like her."

Star sighed. "Look, even if he did, that's his decision, right?"

"Yes."

"And so what if he and Janna get together, it's not like those two are meant to stay."

"I don't know, Marcus does like making fire."

"You're worrying about this too much." Star said as she leaned back in her chair. "We're going to a Love Sentence concert, this is the time for fun with friends, not worrying about your feelings for your best friend."

"It seems like the perfect time to be worrying about it." Faith replied.

"Just relax, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, here is another chapter and … I have nothing else to say.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Thank you, I've been more worried about using my OC's as of late but I'm glad that you like them. As for it taking place on Earth, like I said, I wrote this story** ** _before_** **season 3 premiered, and as such, I actually thought that it would continue to take place on Earth after Star defeated Toffee. Needless to say I was wrong but I'm glad that you still like it. And yeah, I'm getting that vibe that people are reading that one more as well, even though it … well … you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

As the carriage pulled to a stop and everyone made their way out, Star dragged behind thinking about what she had recently told Faith. "It's going to be okay, right?" She asked herself. "I mean it's not like anything is going to happen between any of us." She laughed at the thought and continued walking with a fake confidence.

As she lagged behind, Marcus eventually noticed her staying behind the rest of them and walking with a strange smile on her face. "Star?" He asked as he waited for her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Never better." Star lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look like it." He replied. "Does this have anything to do with what you and Faith were talking about?"

"What?!" Star exclaimed. "How do you know what we talked about?"

"I … don't?" He replied. "I just know that you guys were talking about something for most of the ride here."

"Oh, right … I guess that was kinda obvious." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and continued. "Well … it's still nothing."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Well there must be something … otherwise you wouldn't be walking so slowly, with an obviously fake smile."

"Fake smile?" Star asked pretending to not know what he was talking about. "I don't have a-"

"I spent my childhood surrounded by other children who had to learn how to force a smile so that parents would like them."

"Ah." Star said as she nodded. "I guess that would make you an expert then."

"No." Marcus said as he shook his head. "You're just that bad."

"Ah." Star said again. "Wait … was it that bad?"

"Your eye was twitching."

Star reached up and touched her eye before letting out a sigh and taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well … I'm just … worried." She began. "You don't think there's going to be any romance happening with all of us here, do you?"

"Romance?" Marcus asked as he thought to himself. "Well … there's nothing stopping it."

"But with all of us here, wouldn't it be … socially awkward?"

"Well … there's nothing stopping a couple of us from stepping away from the others." He let out a laugh. "It's very possible and happens all the time at things like this."

"Oh." Star began to walk with a feeling of dread about her. "So … you think that it's possible that two of us could … end up getting together tonight?"

"If you want … then yes, I'm sure that it's entirely possible."

"If I want?"

"Yeah." Marcus reiterated. "I'm sure that you could totally get together with someone tonight."

"Oh … so … if there were someone I liked … do you think I could end up telling them how I truly felt?"

Marcus felt a twinge of pain inside of him. "Yeah, I mean you of all people? I'm sure that whoever you like would be happy to be with you."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

As Star and Marcus talked in the background, Marco couldn't help but overhear what they were saying, if only barely. "Of course." He whispered to himself. "Star is in love with Marcus. I mean why not? He's a lot cooler than I am, what with his fireworks and he flirts with danger so much that it's no wonder she's into him."

"Talking to yourself?" Faith said as she managed to keep pace on her crutches.

"Wha? No I'm just … have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?" She asked.

"It's personal." He replied.

"I can keep a secret." She said as she walked a little closer to him. "Come on, I swear I won't tell anyone."

Marco let out a sigh of frustration, there was a good chance that she wasn't going to let up anytime soon and although he could just keep waving her off, or simply walk ahead of her, he decided to take the chance and just tell her. "Okay … you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Not a soul."

Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just … I'm noticing that Star and Marcus might be closer than just friends."

She looked at him like he had just tried to make a bad joke. "Like what? You think they're dating or something?"

"Not particularly … not yet anyway."

She was about to laugh, but then paused. "Wait, this bothers you?"

"I'm happy for both of them, don't get me wrong, but … well …"

"You're in love with her." Faith said with an almost sinister smile on her face.

"Shhhh!" Marco shushed. "I don't want her to hear!"

"Wait, you think … that she has a thing for Marcus?"

"Why not? He's more impressive than I am."

"I'm not arguing that, but take my word for it, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure." Marco replied. "Just … remember not to tell anyone."

"Ugh, fine, but only because I think you should tell her yourself."

"Yeah, no, she … she's long since gotten over what feelings she used to have for me."

"Marco … you are too hard on yourself." Marco began to slow down, allowing Faith to move ahead of him. "Well Star, at least you'll get you'll get the guy you love."

As the gang finally reached the entrance, they got in line and waited for the doors to open. "So I think we're going to be here for a while." Tom said as he looked over the crowd.

"How?" Marco asked as he looked over the crowd. "We're not that … oh."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Star asked as she tried to look over the crowd but failed.

"There's an ambulance out front." Marco answered. "I can't tell ... other than that."

"You think they'll cancel?" Faith asked.

"For this?" Tom asked. "Not likely, they've had much worse, it's just going to delay us getting in." He paused. "Now there's a police car … this will take time."

"Oh … um." Faith readjusted her footing then began to look around. "I … I think I'll … take a step out."

"You need to sit?" Marcus asked. "If so, I'll join you."

"I can handle myself." Faith replied.

"Hey, I think I'll join as well." Marco added. "I, for one, don't want to be standing for so long."

"Oh." Faith noted. "My apologies … I didn't understand what you meant at first."

"How about we all join." Star suggested. "Anything is better than standing around doing nothing."

"Oh yeah, I could do with some leg rest." Tom added.

The group began making their way to the side, where they managed to find a bench where they could all sit down and rest for a spell.

"Man, I can't believe I'm actually here." Faith said as she looked up at the sky. "I never thought I would ever be at an actual concert."

Tom took a seat next to her along with Janna and Marcus while Star and Marco looked at the full bench trying to think of a place to sit. "Well …" Star began. "I'm going to go for a walk."

As she walked away, Marco looked back to the group then at Star. "I'm … also going for a walk."

He began to follow Star, when a thought entered his mind. 'What am I even doing?' He stopped for a moment as his mind continued. 'I'm not going to be able to change anything, so what am I supposed to do?' He let out a sigh and continued walking. 'I can't tell her how I feel, even if that didn't make things awkward all over again, she would think that it was my fault that Jackie and I broke up.' He shook the thought from his head and continued walking. 'It's past, I just need to wait for my feelings for her to go away.'

Marco soon managed to catch up to Star who was standing at the back of the crowd trying to see if they would move soon. "So, it's been some time since we've been to a concert."

"Huh?" Star looked back to see Marco standing behind her. "Oh, yeah, yes, it most definitely has." She turned back to the crowd and brushed her hair over her ear. "What with everything that's happened."

"Let's not think abou that." Marco replied. "We're here to have fun, not worry about the past."

"Yeah, this is a new start with new friends and we're not going to think about past mistakes."

"Yeah …so …" Marco took a look over the crowd. "It looks like they're moving."

"Huh?" Star turned around and sure enough, people had started to move towards the stadium. "Great! Let's go get the others!" Star ran from Marco towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah … just a mistake … that's all it was." He looked up as he made his way over to see Star talking to the rest of the group who all began standing up one after another. "I guess it's time for me to move on, isn't it?" He watched as she took the hand of a reluctant Marcus and dragged him helplessly towards the stadium. "She sure has."

* * *

 **And now it's time to do … I don't know. Updating these stories is starting to feel more like work every day. And I don't mean** ** _my_** **stories, I mean** ** _these_** **stories, as in the two I'm posting right now. But I promised myself I wouldn't complain about it, so … I guess this is the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a confession I must make about this chapter here, I didn't want to do what I did at first so I asked a friend for some help and … let's just say I wish I went with my original idea instead of what they suggested. I'm not blaming them, I don't think it hurts the story, I just wanted to add someone else but it would have made the story a lot more confusing so … I decided against it. Now for the reviews.**

 **Kirdei Antares: You misunderstand, I finished writing this story a LONG time ago, I'm not feeling it because no one likes it, it's actually why I don't want to write stories ahead of time anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

The group had just passed the ticket booth and was now on their way inside as the crowd seemed to almost part in a circle around them.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Faith exclaimed as she moved along with the rest of the group. "We're almost there! We're almost there!"

"So is anyone else going to point out that people seem to be avoiding us?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah." Marco added. "I was wondering that as well."

"It's probably Tom." Star noted. "I mean how many times do people see a demon at a concert."

"Then wouldn't they be staring at me?" Tom asked.

Everyone looked around and noticed that they weren't exactly getting strange looks but people were avoiding them like it was instinctual or something. "Who cares!" Faith exclaimed. "We can get to our seats faster this way, so I say don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

It was at that moment that everyone realized why there was a zone where people refused to walk and it only took a second longer for Marcus to try to change the subject. "You know what? She's right, it doesn't matter." He said as he continued walking.

"What's the big deal?" Tom asked. "I mean everyone gives handicapped people breathing room all the time."

Faith stopped in her tracks as did everyone else. "Handicapped?"

"He's not talking about you." Marcus said as he tried to get the gang walking again.

"What do you think I am?" Faith asked as she slowly turned to Marcus. "You don't think I know what I am?"

"I didn't say-"

"Whatever." Faith slowly began to turn and walk away. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Wait." Star said as she caught up to her. "I need to go as well."

They were soon out of sight and Marcus slowly turned to Tom as the people around them began walking closer again. "Handicapped?"

Tom held his hands up defensively. "What?"

"She hates being reminded that she's handicapped."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Tom asked.

Marcus leered at him for a moment before throwing his hands into the air. "You don't just point out that someone is handicapped!"

"Well sorry." Tom replied as he turned to the side. "I didn't know she was uncomfortable with it, I mean she looks like a train wreck."

There was an awkward silence until Marcus's eye began to twitch. "Did you just call her a train wreck?"

"What? It's not like she's here or anything." Tom replied. "I mean … how was I supposed to know that mentioning someone's disabilities would- yeah, now that I say it out loud it does sound kinda obvious."

"Ya think?!" Marcus replied sarcastically.

As they continued arguing, a familiar someone came up to them and greeted them. "Hey guys." Came a familiar voice that sent a shiver down Marco's spine.

Everyone slowly turned to see the blond haired girl standing there with a smile on her face. "Hi Jackie." Marco greeted nervously. "I … didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise." Jackie replied as she walked towards them. "I came here with a few friends but they got injured and had to leave. Nothing serious thankfully but now I'm here by myself."

"Oh … well that's unfortunate."

"Well don't you worry about that." Janna began as she wrapped her arm around Jackie's shoulder. "You're with us now so you're not alone anymore."

"Are … are you sure it's okay?" Jackie asked as she quickly glanced at Marco. "I wouldn't want to make things awkward or anything."

"Everything's going to be fine." Janna said as she grabbed Marco and pulled him towards her, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder. "We're all friends here, right?"

Marco bit his lower lip and forced a smile. "Of course … I mean what's the harm, right?"

"Well that's good to know." Jackie replied. "So … where's Star?"

"In the bathroom." Janna looked over to some nearby benches and pulled both of them towards them. "Let's sit, I'm sure she'll be back in no time."

When they were a fair distance away, Marcus pulled on Tom's sleeve stopping him from walking. "Hey, what happened between them?"

"You know, I'm not one hundred percent sure." Tom replied. "I think they used to date or something but they broke up because of something Star said."

"Hm, I guess that's why she wasn't invited originally."

Meanwhile, Faith was in the women's rest room supporting herself on one of the sinks. "How dare he." She said as she leered at the mirror. "He has the nerve to say that … I can't believe him!"

"Faith?" Star asked as she entered the bathroom. "Look, I'm sure Tom didn't mean it."

"Tom?" Faith asked as she looked back at Star. "I don't care what he thinks, almost everyone has seen me as that at some point or another."

"Then … is this about people avoiding us?"

"It's not about that either." She added. "It's … Marcus."

"Marcus?" Star asked. "But he only said that … he was just trying to keep your feelings from getting hurt."

"And that's the problem!" She retorted. "He … it's … well … I …" She turned back around and faced the mirror. "I … I don't know."

"Are you even mad at him?"

Faith let out a sigh. "No … I'm not."

"Then why-" Faith's left leg began to give out as she grimaced in pain while holding onto the sink. "Oh, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." She said as she struggled to get the words out.

"Don't lie." Star ran to Faith's side and helped support her. "Your leg is in pain, isn't it?"

"A little." She replied. "Okay, a lot."

"That's why you ran to the bathroom, you didn't want people to know."

"Yeah." She began as she tried to work through the pain. "You got me. Now don't tell anyone."

"Do you need medical attention or something?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean … I'll be fine, I've just been standing for too long is all."

"So you need to sit?"

"That would be ideal."

Star began to walk Faith out of the bathroom to begin looking for some benches nearby. "You know you should have just said something." Star lectured. "Why pretend to be strong when you are coming off of surgery?"

"Because I don't want anyone to think I need help all the time."

"But you need help right now." Star retorted. "I learned the hard way that there is a time when it's okay to ask for help, this would be one of those times." She spotted a bench nearby and walked over to it, sitting Faith down before taking a seat herself. "Refusing help when you need it most is will only make you look weaker than you think you are."

Faith looked away from Star. "Well … maybe I'll take the risk."

"It's not about taking a risk." Star explained. "And is even okay for you to be walking? Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair or something?"

"I'M NOT GOING IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Faith snapped, causing Star to recoil in fear. Faith took a moment to calm down. "I'm sorry … it's just … being in a wheelchair is … I don't need it."

"I think I got that."

"I have a cast on it and I'm being careful not to put too much weight on it as well."

"A cast?" Star asked as she looked down at Faith's leg. Faith rolled her eyes and pulled up her pant leg revealing a blue cast.

"Look … I appreciate the concern and help … so thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just happy to help."

A few moment later, Star and Faith were just returning to the others, unaware of who had joined them. "Hello friends!" Star announced as she made her way over. "We're back and-" Star stopped short just as she caught sight of Jackie with them and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Star!" Jackie said as she walked over to them. "Funny running into all of you here."

"Funny." Star said trying to sound happy. "Yes, very funny, I didn't expect to see you here either."

"Well yeah, I mean … I don't want to make things weird or anything."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Star replied as she grabbed her hands behind her back. "I … I'm just glad to see you here seeing as we only had a limited number of invitations."

"Hey, don't sweat it, I'm just glad we could all be here." She looked over to Faith with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Faith." She replied. "I'm a friend of Marcus'."

"Marcus?" Jackie asked as she looked back at the group of friends behind her. "Uh …"

"She's talking about me." Marcus explained.

"Ah, thanks."

"Anyway." Tom began. "Shouldn't we be heading to our seats?"

Marco looked at his phone and nodded. "Yeah, we should get moving."

Everyone began to make their way to the seating section as Faith and Star trailed behind.

"Hey, Faith?" Star began. "I think I'm actually going to sit this one out."

"Huh?" Faith asked.

"I said I'm going to sit this one out, I've seen this happen before, I can do without seeing it again." Star turned around and started walking with a confused Faith following behind her.

"Wait!" Faith exclaimed as she tried to keep up. "What do you mean you've seen this before?"

* * *

 **Now I need to get to my other story, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is another chapter. I also have a bit of an announcement, I updated my other story already, but it hasn't updated on the site for some reason. Just keep your eyes out if you're curious because that was the last chapter of my other story. Now for the reviews.**

 **allen Vth: Well, Tom might not have known, but Marcus was still upset all the same because of how Faith acted. Initially I didn't want it to be Jackie, but I ended up using her all the same and I can't say the story is any worse because of it, but yeah, it was surprising for everyone except Janna, even though she didn't know Jackie was going to be there. You'll have to read and see.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: No actually, Janna didn't know but it didn't surprise her. And I would say that this chapter is more confusing honestly, but that's just me.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Most of the gang had arrived at their seats just as the concert was about to start. "It's starting!" Tom exclaimed as he took a seat next to Janna.

"Yeah." Marco said as Jackie sat on the other side of Tom. "Man, this is almost surreal." He looked around and noticed something off. "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"I'm sure they'll be here."

"Someone talking about me?" Marcus said as he made his way over to the seats.

"Marcus!" Marco exclaimed. "Hurry up, the concert's about to start."

"I'm coming." He walked over and took a seat next to Marco and looked around. "Where's Faith?"

"Huh?" Marco said as he looked past Marcus. "Wasn't she … just right behind us?"

"She was." Marcus said as he looked back. "I think Star was with her."

"Wouldn't you know?" Jackie asked. "I mean you were right between us and them."

"I had to use the bathroom, cut me some slack."

Next thing any of them knew, there was a loud explosion from the stage as dust began to appear. "Hello Echo Creek!" The lead singer announced. "I'm Justin Towers and our first song of the night goes out to all those first time couples out there."

"Then they're together right now?" Marcus asked. "I … I think I should look for them."

The band began singing as the crowd began to quiet down. "Ooooooooooooo"

"Wait for me." Marco said as he tried to follow only for Tom to grab his collar.

"Come on Marco." Tom said as he grabbed onto Marco's sleeve. "Only one of us needs to go looking for them."

Before Marco could look back to Marcus, he had already left and was now out of sight. "Damn."

Marco moved back to his seat and sat down as the song started. "Oh relax." Janna whispered. "I'm sure he'll find your girlfriend no problem."

"Quiet." Tom hushed.

Star was walking around the stadium building trying to pass the time while she waited for the concert to end. "Why do these things have to take so long?" She asked.

As she continued to walk aimlessly through the inner workings of the stadium, she began to hear footsteps quickly approaching and as soon as she turned a corner, she saw her friend in a blue hoodie. "Star?" Marcus said as he caught sight of her. "Please tell me you've seen Faith."

"A while ago." Star replied. "I figured that she would have just returned to the rest of you after … after I lost her"

"You lost her?" Marcus demanded. "Her dad wants me to keep an eye on her, I need to know where she is."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Star retorted. "She was trying to chase me but … well she's not so good at chasing people, she's probably still looking for me."

"Which was also what I was doing; I … well, Marco's worried about you so you should really go back to everyone else."

Star rolled her eyes. "How about you go back yourself and tell them not to go looking for me."

"Why don't you want to come back?"

"It's not your problem."

Marcus let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Look Star … is this about … about you and Faith."

"Me and … what?" Star asked feeling a little confused.

"You and Faith, that you two are … you know."

It took Star a moment to comprehend what Marcus was saying but as soon as she did, she burst into laughter. "You think … that me and her ... " She let herself settle down before shaking her head. "Oh Marcus, I have some things I need to tell you."

As Marcus listened to Star's tale, the rest of the group were still sitting in their seats watching the concert waiting for the others to return.

"They've all been gone a really long time." Marco noted.

"I'm sure they'll be back, they wouldn't want to miss out on everything, now would they?" Tom said as the band finished singing Too Little Too Late.

"Yeah but maybe I should go looking for them all the same." Marco was about to get up when Faith arrived looking at all of them concerned. "Where's Star?" Marco asked almost instinctively.

Faith shook her head as she looked at the group before her. "I went looking for her but she ran ahead of me saying something about not being able to be with the love of her life … where's Marcus?"

Marco stared at her in disbelief until Jackie began to shake his shoulder. "Marco, you … should probably go talk to her."

"It's not me." Marco replied. "She told me she's long since gotten over her feelings for me."

"Just like that?" All three of the girls asked.

Marco looked around like he had missed something before looking back at Jackie. "Yes … it happened, she's probably talking about someone else."

Faith rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Marco. "Who else could she be talking about?"

"I don't know, Marcus?"

Faith lifted her crutch and slapped the back of his head with it. "She was talking about you, you idiot!" Faith exclaimed as Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Even if she wasn't, she's your best friend, shouldn't you try and cheer her up?"

Marco sighed and stood up. "You make a good point." He walked out just as the band began their next song.

Meanwhile, Marcus was looking at Star, dumbfounded by the newfound information that Star had only recently given him. "So wait … you're telling me … that you and Faith … aren't into each other?"

"Of course not." Star replied. "I'm not even into girls like that, only guys."

Marcus began to rub the bridge of his nose. "Wow, I called that one wrong."

"Yeah, you did." Star said as she crossed her arms. "And Faith doesn't even like me like that anyway … I mean … even if she was into-"

"I know about that." Marcus paused. "Or at least I think I do … am I off about that?"

"She said … wait, you mean you're not upset about it?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Faith said you were against it."

"Why would I be-" Marcus paused as he realized what Star was talking about and face palmed. "You know what, it doesn't matter. What's bothering you then?"

"Say what?"

"What's bothering you? I mean you love Love Sentence, so why not come back?"

Star turned around and began to rub her arm. "Thing is … I've been here before."

"You know, I don't think it's the same place as the last concert you went to, but I don't see how that matters."

"I mean … I've been at a Love Sentence concert … with Marco … and the girl he's in love with … and it didn't end too well last time."

"I thought you were over Marco." Marcus asked as he took a few steps closer.

"I … no … I'm not."

"Okay … but … why not just talk to him?"

"Because he's in love with Jackie, not me."

Marcus's eye twitched upon hearing something he found incredibly ridiculous. "But … didn't he break up with her?"

"Only because he thought it was making me uncomfortable."

Marcus shook his head with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I don't think that's Marco's style."

"It's the truth." Star replied. "I'm not human like him, or like Jackie, so … he can only see me as a friend." Star began to tear up a little. "You can't begin to imagine what I'm going through."

As Star continued to cry, Marcus grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea."

As Marcus comforted Star, Marco was just around the corner looking for them. "Damn it all, where could they be?"

As he rounded the corner, he quickly stepped back at the sight before him as it tore his heart asunder. His best friend, and crush, was in the arms of Marcus, face dug into his chest and hands grabbing the back of his hoodie as if she were in tears. "Looks like she's found someone else." He said as he turned around and began walking. "I guess I waited a little too long."

As Marco walked away, Star looked up at Marcus as he began to explain himself. "I've had feelings for Faith since I don't even know when, yet she doesn't feel the same way about me so yeah, I know how it feels."

Star stood there for a moment before letting out a small laugh as she separated from Marcus. "How do you know she doesn't have feelings for you?"

Marcus shrugged as he walked to the wall behind Star and leaned against it. "Because I'm just me, and she's … so much more than that."

Star sighed and looked away. 'If only you knew.' She thought to herself. "You don't give yourself enough credit Marcus, you're a great guy with great fireworks and you're always there to offer some helpful advice when someone is in need."

"Even if my fireworks were good, that's nothing, and giving advice doesn't redeem me."

Star sighed as she rubbed her eyebrows. "Look, I'm not going to continue arguing with you about you being redeeming or not because in the end, that doesn't even matter. What does matter is how you feel about each other, not what you can or can't do."

"So what should I do then?" Marcus asked.

"You should tell her."

"And you should tell Marco."

Star laughed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Well … I have an idea."

"An idea?" Marcus replied.

"How about … you and I have a little deal, if you tell Faith that you're in love with her, then I will tell Marco that I'm in love with him."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because I know that you're wrong." Star replied. "And we can't just spend our whole lives

keeping things like this to ourselves, now can we?"

Marcus let out a sigh and shook his head. "Fine, but you have to keep up your end of the deal."

"I will." As the ambient music died down, Star noticed Faith rounding a corner towards them. "Well, you still have things to talk about with her." Star said as she pushed herself off the wall. "I'll catch you later."

Marcus was confused for a moment until he also noticed Faith looking at him. "Well, this is going to be fun."

Back with the others, Jackie had taken off to use the bathroom, not long after Faith, leaving Tom and Janna alone.

"Well that's just perfect." Tom said as he went back to watching the band. "And how long before you run off on me as well?"

"Me?" Janna asked. "I'm not actually into that lovey dovey stuff so I'm staying."

"Say what?"

"I said I'm not going-"

"Not what I meant." Tom said as he waved his hand. "I mean what lovey dovey stuff?"

"You mean you can't see it? Star plus Marco, Faith plus Marcus?"

"Wait, what?" Tom asked. "You mean to tell me that Marco lied to me about not being in love with Star?"

"Did he ever actually say that?"

Tom was about to add something but closed his mouth and turned back to the band. "Actually, no … he never actually said that he … wasn't in love with her."

"There you have it." Janna rested her hands on the back of her head and leaned back. "So how about we just enjoy the show?"

The band began to give out their thanks before starting the next song as Tom looked to Janna annoyed. "So then … I'm just the leftovers?"

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Sour."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Sour? I was invited just to fill a sixth ticket and you're asking me not to be sour?"

"Pretty much."

"I thought I was invited because everyone wanted to hang with me, or because they knew how much I love Love Sentence but I'm just a fill in, aren't I?"

Janna was silent for a moment until she let out a sigh and looked at Tom. "Tom, you wanna know a secret? I've been trying to … be closer to Marco, for a very long time. He however, only had eyes for Jackie. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he got over her but before that could even happen, Star showed up. Then before he even kissed Jackie, Star had already fallen for him." She crossed her arms and turned back to the concert. "So don't talk about being second fiddle when I've been third fiddle."

Tom let out a sigh and also looked back to the concert. "So I guess … we're both a pair of rejected plan B's."

"I guess." Janna replied.

* * *

 **And with that, this chapter is done.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT: Last week, something was up with this site and the last chapter wasn't posted the time the update went out, that means you may have missed the previous chapter so I recommend that you go back one chapter and make sure. Also, I finished with my other story and posted it last week as well so if you missed that or saw the notification and didn't see a new chapter, then go back now because it should be there.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Yeah, Janna is always messing around and running from her problems more than Star does. Well, you will have to read and find out if Jackie is going to cause problems or not. I might wrap things up soon … or I might just drag it on with another twenty or so chapters!**

 **RedLukas: Please make Marco seeing them together, misinterpret it, and end in a lot of drama? Okay!**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Faith made her way over to Marcus as a feeling of nervousness overtook both of them. _Well here goes nothing._ Marcus thought to himself. "So … hey."

"Hey." Faith replied as she leaned against the wall next to him. "I … I was looking for you."

"I thought you were looking for Star."

"Well I gave up and came back to find out you had also gone looking for Star so I went looking for you."

Marcus paused for a moment. "You know, I don't think this conversation is confusing enough, maybe we should start discussing quantum theory."

Faith laughed at Marcus's joke before turning to look at him with a smile. "I don't know, you sure you can handle something like that?"

"Not in the slightest." Marcus replied.

Both of them laughed followed by absolute silence as they tried to avoid eye contact. "Actually … there was something I wanted to ask you."

"There is?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, so … apparently you're into both guys and girls-"

"Where did you hear that?" She exclaimed almost instantly. "Where would you get that notion, I mean I never-"

"I've been friends with you for a long time, you think I would never have picked up on it?"

There was an awkward silence as Faith looked away. "I'm not bad okay?"

"I didn't say-"

"Just because I might find girls interesting as well doesn't make me bad." She said as she quickly turned back to face him.

"But why would you think-"

"It's not exactly that I like them either, it's more like I don't care about things like gender, which isn't bad, it's perfectly normal."

"But I-"

"I'm not sinful!"

There was another awkward pause as Marcus took a moment to contemplate her words. "So … can I get a few words in now?" Faith paused for a moment before nodding. "Good, first off, I never said I thought it was wrong."

"You … what?"

"I said I don't care if you're … based on what you said I'm going to guess … pan?"

"That would be accurate."

"Okay, so why did you think it would matter to me?"

Faith looked at him surprised. "So … you're saying … you don't hate me because I'm pan?"

"I don't care about someone's orientation, and I definitely don't hate you, no matter what."

There was a short moment of silence before Faith burst into laughter, causing Marcus to reel back a little. "O-kay." He said softly as she continued to laugh.

After a while she finally stopped laughing and began trying to catch her breath. "Oh, this is rich; all this time, all this time I thought you would hate me and not want to be my friend anymore … but you've known and haven't care! I've been worrying about absolutely nothing!"

"Well, I have heard a few stories so I kinda understand why you didn't want anyone to know."

Faith slowly began to calm down as she pulled her hands out of her crutches and crossed her arms. "Uh … yeah."

"I was the only one you wanted to keep it from, wasn't I."

Faith nodded reluctantly as Marcus let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I should have expected that."

"It's not like that, you're my best friend and … I didn't want to take the chance."

"I … I think I understand." He replied. "It's … I guess I'm just that kind of guy, aren't I?"

"It's not that, it's … your religious."

Marcus paused for a moment before nodding. "Ah, I see where you got the idea them. Just so you know, not everyone thinks that way."

"I didn't want to take the chance, you're important to me and there was … always a chance that you wouldn't actually find out." She let out a laugh as she began to rub her arm. "I guess it doesn't really matter now though, I mean you knew, and so once again, I messed up royally and look like a complete-"

"I'm in love with you."

The entire air around them seemed to stop as Faith took a moment to make sure that she had just processed what she had just heard. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn I heard you say that-"

"I'm in love with you." Marcus repeated again. His palms were sweaty and his heart was already going a mile a minute, but he knew that Faith was about to go on one of her self doubt trips again, and he didn't want to let that start. "Do you want me to say it again?"

Faith let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Did Star put you up to this? She did, didn't she? How did she convince you to say that?"

"She didn't." Marcus replied. "Well … not exactly, full disclosure, we had a deal where she would tell Marco how she felt about him and … I would tell you how I felt."

Faith turned away from Marcus and smiled. "Nice try, but I know you're making it up."

"Making it … what?!"

"You're not in love with me because it's impossible for anyone to be in love with me."

"That's not-"

"Don't even try it." She interrupted. "I'm not the kind of person people develop feelings for, I'm a mess on four legs and I can barely even dress myself."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"Oh be real, I can't even get through even the most basic of days without someone helping me, I'm practically completely dependent on other people, why would anyone, especially you, fall in love with me?"

"Especially me?" He asked. "Hold on, putting aside the fact that you're wrong about nobody being able to like you for a second … why especially me?"

"Like that's not obvious." Faith replied with a scoff. "You are probably one of, if not the most sought after guy in the entire school, you make fireworks which is amazing in and of itself, and they are amazing on top of that. You're really smart, you're always there with helpful advice when it's most needed, and you're unbelievably kind and optimistic. Not to mention that you're incredibly handsome."

"First; fireworks aren't that big a deal and they're not as awesome as you make them out to be, second; I'm not handsome."

"Yes you are."

"Yeah, no, I'm not. You on the other hand, you just keep on pushing yourself every day like you don't even know what the term 'limits' even means. Not to mention that you're courageous, you're not afraid to force someone into not giving up, you don't like backing down from a challenge, you're very intelligent."

"I also look horrendous." She added.

"That doesn't matter."

"And on top of that, I only work so hard so I can be normal, so I can walk normally, so I can hold a simple pen just like everyone else, so I can be just another face in the crowd. Thing is I can't work on my non responsive mussels too much because I might break a bone, and I can't work on my brittle bones too much because my muscles don't respond that well. That means that no matter how hard I work, I'll never be as ordinary as everyone else." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Marcus pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of her with one hand on her cheek and a soft smile on his face. "You're right about one thing, you'll never be ordinary because any ordinary person would have given up on trying to function like everyone else a long time ago." He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked into them as his nerves began to get the better of him, causing him to freeze up.

It only took Faith a moment to realize this and as soon as she did, she let out a laugh and pulled Marcus's hand away from her face. "Marcus, you're sweet and all but you need to stop freezing up at important moments like this."

"Wha?" He mumbled.

Faith smiled and wrapped her good arm around the back of his neck and pulled her lips to meet his. There was a small squeak from Marcus at first, but he quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer. After a moment, they finally separated as Faith placed her hand on the side of his neck. "So, do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"More than anything else."

"Then I guess that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." She pressed her lips against his again just as a crashing sound caught both of their attention as her crutch fell over behind her. "Well that's going to make things a little harder."

"I could just pick them up for you."

"No, no, just lower me down, I can get them."

"Okay, I just want to go on record saying that this sounds like a bad idea."

"Just lower me down."

As Marcus and Faith tried to work together to pick up her crutches, Star was hidden just around the corner watching them with a bright smile on her face. "Well I guess that means Marcus completed his end of the bargain."

Star walked away as her smile faded. "That means that I have to hold up my end of the deal."

* * *

 **Okay, so this story should be half over by this point (obviously I'm lying seeing as two out of three of the couples are resolved at this point) so it's time for me to start talking about my next story … which I'm actually a little nervous about. I am still thinking (or rather I'm starting to rethink my original idea) and I will talk more about it tomorrow, over on my Tumblr page which is Axis2600.**

 **Enjoy your day and please leave your tears in the collection bucket.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, time for another chapter and honestly, I just want to get right to it so I'll just cut right to the reviews.**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Thank you, and I'm not sure, there's still a** ** _long_** **way to go before we reach the end.**

 **Stratz: Quality? This story has quality? Going by the results, it's one of the worst stories I've ever written.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Marcus and Faith are my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(No one's POV)

Star made her way down the various corridors while simultaneously trying to find Marco, think about what she was going to say, procrastinate her confession, and take in her surroundings. "Well, a deal is a deal, I have to tell Marco how I feel about him." She sighed as she looked down at the crowd of people. "So many humans … and I look a lot like them … but I'm not."

She continued walking until she noticed someone standing in front of the stage, just as she had done not too long ago. "You have your heart broken too?" She asked. "I know just how you feel friend, to see the one you care about, to be so close to them, to have the faintest glimmer of hope in the back of your mind, even if it is false."

She shook her head and continued walking until she quickly jumped back to look at the figure she had seen. "Marco?" She asked as she tried to get a better look at him. "What are you doing down there?"

She began making her way over to where the figure was standing, pushing through the crowd of people as she did. "MARCO!" She shouted trying to get closer.

Although the volume of the song was loud and the crowd's was almost louder, Marco did hear Star shout his name and turned to look at her. "Star?!" He shouted back.

"Hey." Star said as she finished making her way through the crowd. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, you know … just chilling."

"Just chilling?" Star asked.

"You know … hanging around." He turned back to face the stage as Star walked up to right next to him.

"I thought you went looking for me … or Faith … or were you the one everyone was looking for? I've lost track."

Marco laughed and turned to look at Star. "I went to find you but … I figured that you were trying not to be found, and I wouldn't have been able to get you to come back if I did so … I took a break."

"Well that was true." Star replied. "I was trying not to be found but … things are a little different."

"Different?" Marco asked.

Star took a deep breath in an attempt to procrastinate her confession by just a few more seconds. "Well … have you ever felt like … you're about to do something that you know you'll regret but you know you can't not do it?"

Marco thought to himself for a moment before responding. "I think I might know what you're talking about." He replied.

Star looked at him shocked, unsure if he actually knew she was about to confess or not. "You do?"

"Yeah I … I saw you earlier." Star continued to look at him confused and unsure what he was referring to. "You're worried about how Faith will react to you dating Marcus, aren't you?"

Star's mouth dropped open at a loss for words, unsure how to react to Marco's accusation. Marco however, took this as a sign that he was right and went on. "I know that it's possible that she could have feelings for Marcus but … if you two love each other then you two are what's meant to be. Plus, you and Marcus are good friends with Faith so even if she did have feelings for him, and that's a big 'if' I'm sure she would understand."

"What makes you think that-"

"People have gotten over crushes like that before, haven't they?"

"No!" Star exclaimed. "I mean what makes you think that Marcus and I are together?"

"Well … I saw you two together." He replied, causing a dumbfounded look to appear on Star's face. "I mean, you were hugging and then there was something Faith said about you and the love of your life and … I just figured that-"

"I … I wasn't talking about Marcus." Star replied. "And I was talking to him not too long ago, he's in love with Faith and earlier today, Faith told me that she was in love with Marcus."

"Wait … so then you don't have unrequited feelings for Marcus?"

"No!" Star exclaimed again. "I … I was talking about you." There was a sharp chord that rang through the air as the song Love Sentence was playing came to an end and the crowd began to cheer. Marco and Star didn't notice this though, as Marco was in a small state of shock and Star was shaking a little. "I haven't actually gotten over you, I just … I didn't expect that I would ever see you again when I told you so … when you came back I didn't really know what I was going to do … so I lied." Star's eyes began to tear up so she took a moment to wipe her eyes. "It's just … I know you probably don't feel the same … I've known for a long time, I mean I'm not human so … why would you love me?"

"Because being human doesn't matter!" Marco exclaimed. "So what if you're not human? You're my best friend, we've been through all sorts of adventures, I love spending time with you, and … well, you're special to me."

Star looked up as her eyes opened wide. "I … I am?"

"Of course you are, I just don't know how you could feel something like that for a guy like me." He began to scratch the back of his head as he looked away. "I mean all I've done since we met was mess things up and, at best, prove to be of little to no help at all."

Marco felt a sharp slap sting across his face as Star tried to slap some sense into him. "First off, that's a lie, you've been helpful in so many ways. Second, we're not about to have a 'who's not worth it' off."

"Did you have to slap me though?" Marco asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Of course I did! I needed to prove a point!"

They both stood there staring at each other until they both realized what they had both confessed and began to blush. "So … you … still have a crush on me?" Marco asked.

"I … yes." Star replied. "Do … do you … have a crush on me?"

"I … kinda … I'm in love with you."

They continued to stand there as the band began their next song.

"So … all this time … we've been keeping this from one another just because we were scared?" Marco asked.

"I guess so." Star replied. "We really need to work on our communication."

"Right, so … where do we go from here?"

"How about … we try something new?" Star threw her arms around Marco and pulled him into a kiss. It felt a little awkward as it was sudden, yet both found it pleasant, not just because they both felt a surge of warmth from each other, but now they were finally in each other's embrace.

When they finally separated, Marco was quick to pull Star into a hug as tears began to escape his eyes. "I don't care if it's the only thing that stays the same, but I want you to stay in my life."

"I want the same thing." Star said with her arms wrapped tightly around Marco. "And … I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand … that's the end. Now for a bit about my next story, I'm not so sure there's going to be one. Don't get me wrong, I love writing but when I posted my ideas for my next story, not many people gave a reply so I don't know what people want. Sorry to say, I have some thinking to do. The good news is, with the announcement of the new episodes coming March 3, I feel a little reinvigorated but I still don't know what I should do. In any event, until next time, enjoy your day and please … no one cries at these anymore, do they?**


End file.
